Haze
by Meever
Summary: Pirates are so cliché. I did my best to remind him of that everytime I got the chance. But with all the crazy nymphomaniacs, psychos, and weird adventures, it was harder than I intended. [Main:Zemyx, AkuRoku, Riso.]
1. Beginning

A/N: Whooyes. This is by far one of my favorites. And the way this turned out, I'm quite proud of myself. So I hope you enjoy it too. Obvious disclaimers, as I don't own anything here except the plot. Rated for lots of things. I don't feel like listing them all.

**Started: November 28, 2007**

Finished: December 10, 2007 

---

Sometimes I feel like that night was the best and worst night of my life.

Ever.

The smell of beer and alcohol was eminent in the small bar, even from backstage. The smell was even obvious on me, which made be gag. Every time I left his godforsaken place, I went home and promptly scrubbed myself raw with every single product I could think of. The alcohol haunted me, in the worst ways, brought back unwanted memories.

"And now, give a round of applause for our favorite little nymph, Demyx!" The voice was promptly ignored.

Why did I work in a place like this?

I wasn't 'qualified' to work anywhere else. They wouldn't even give me a chance to prove them wrong. I applied at a lot of placed on the island, mostly lots of bars and cafés. I could sing, I knew I could. At least, my mother always said so.

I made my way towards the round, small stage, surrounded by what looked to be a chain-link fence. A few feet away from this barrier was a microphone upon a stand. The stand was bent in a few various directions, but was nothing compared to the baby grand piano that sat only a few feet away from it. Said piano was missing about five keys, and was supported on one end by a chair because one of the legs of the piano had broken off. Even the stage was beat up, but I felt slightly more comfortable to walk on it now than I had when I had first taken this job.

Outside the chain-link fence was utter chaos. And I mean that literally. With my fight-or-flight reactions, I would have just ran off, fence or not. But I needed this job; I needed the money. Food doesn't buy itself, or grow off trees. Well, technically, it does. But I'm no thief by any means.

Okay, back on topic.

Men and women alike fought, threw things, slid everywhere and attacked each other as if it were the new, latest fashion. Not that they KNEW anything about fashion. I'm not saying that I do, but this island isn't exactly known for the beautiful people who come off of it. Note the sarcasm.

I was quite glad that there was something separating me from these animals.

From behind me, a voice met my ears. It was so low I was surprised I could hear it, and so sudden I was surprised that I didn't jump or flinch.

I am _not_ a chicken, alright?

"Demyx, let's just get it over with."

I gave a faint shrug of my shoulders, before turning. I watched my companion, a boy I had met during my days of work here in hell. He was a cute little blond; blue eyes, a calm seriousness surrounding him that used to make me nervous. We hit it off easily, but sometimes I can see that he gets annoyed with my behavior.

Many do.

He didn't speak much of himself, or the home he left to come here. But sometimes he spoke of a redhead with entrancing green eyes with an attitude to boot. I dubbed him 'Roxas's Old Man.' (which would have offended him if it weren't true; they had a 13 year age difference.)

A sad smile would linger on his face after we had those conversations. Sometimes it made me wonder what happened to the guy.

Roxas took a seat behind the piano, I behind the mic. No one took much notice of us. No one noticed the start of the slow song, dragged out beautifully thanks to Roxas and his mad piano skills. No one noticed when I started singing, which I might add was JUST as beautiful as the piano. Modesty is key, people.

The people who ignored us simply went on with their business, which was to fight, drink, and yell obscenities at each other.

Unfortunately for yours truly and the little blond at the piano, the song ended abruptly when a bottle was thrown at the fence, its contents dropping to the floor with a crash. I flinched, Roxas slammed his hands down on the piano in a small fit of anger. Laughter erupted from our predicament. From behind me, Roxas dragged my arm, dragging me off the stage.

I didn't put up a fight.

This is how most nights ended. The mere idea of spending the rest of my life like this scared the shit out of me, let me tell you. I would be some old man, with the old man Roxas, and we would be playing in an old bar, for old people. Maybe I was over exaggerating (Roxas certainly would have said so) but damnit! I couldn't do this forever! I'd end up killing myself. Not that I wouldn't have done that anyways…

Ahem.

That's another story.

Roxas hadn't let me go until we got inside of our old, beat up shack. I say 'our' because after the turn of events in my life, I had nowhere else to go. I met him at work. And he invited me to live with him. He was a really, really nice boy, wasn't he? Finding people like that around here that wouldn't rape you or ask for anything in return was pretty damn hard to come across.

Once we got inside, we stopped in front of my room. He gave me a stern look that almost frightened me, and these words:

"Don't worry, Dem. It'll get better soon, 'kay? Real soon. Promise."

Without letting me respond, he patted the back of my hand and walked to his room. A faint smile crossed my face. The boy was a mystery, that much was sure.

Though, I had the dreading feeling in my stomach that he was oh-so wrong. Things could only get worse. I knew that better than I knew anything else.

With my brooding thoughts tucked dangerously away in my mind, I slid into my own room, shutting the door behind me.

I glanced about the small room, with only a bed, which was next to the only small window, and a dresser. It wasn't as bad as most places, and I was glad to have it. I sat down on my bed, which was a mess of blankets and pillows. Out of all things, I did love my bed, no matter how small it was. It was my place of comfort; the blankets were able to hide me from the surrounding world, the terrors in it. The pillows were able to drown out the yelling and screaming that came from the past.

I opted for staring out the window. The midnight sky was darker with the clouds that seemed to always loom around this forsaken island. There's another thing I can't stand about this place. It was always gloomy and dark, like it was going to rain or snow. But it never did. It only left the impression, but always remained gray-skied. I couldn't even remember the last time I seen the sun or a blue sky.

The weather had finally gotten to me, and I was forced to turn around so my back was presented to the window. Said room was lit with a dimming candle. The only sounds I could hear were coming from outside, further from where we lived. Those sounds were only that of the waves hitting against the shore, and the ring of bells on boats. The sounds weren't that interesting anymore. My eyes wandered around the room and rested upon my dresser, or more the object that was on my dresser. I leaned over to pluck it from the spot, feeling the polished wood of the box come in contact with my slim fingers. On the sides were carved various things, one of those being my name.

I smiled as I opened it, a small tinkling melody slowly filled the room. Inside the box was a picture of a woman, with dirty blond hair and blue green eyes, similar to my own. She smiled at the camera, at me. On the underside of the lid was a mirror, which I had used to stare at my reflection in wonder.

My mother and I really looked nothing alike, in my eyes.

I can vaguely remember people telling me I looked exactly like her. But she was so beautiful, I couldn't believe that I could compare to anything like that. I still don't.

With a sigh, I propped the still opened music box back on the dresser, the music continuing to flow out of it softly.

A sigh and turn later, I laid back on my bed to wrap myself in the mass of blankets and buried my head in the pile of pillows.

There wasn't much time left to think after that. Right when my eyes had closed, my world went into a peaceful black.

--

"Is it really bad to spend a little…"

"Don't start with me! You know damn well how your 'quality time' goes!"

"You know that he won't…"

"He will be _pissed_."

The last time I recalled, Roxas didn't sound like any of the two voices I woke up to later that night. In fact, these voices sounded much more manly than Roxas. No offense to the short blond, but it was true. And what the hell? Why were there other voices besides Roxas's in my room? It was possible I was dreaming still. The voices _were_ arguing after all. I was set on pushing them back, until I heard a voice that was undeniably Roxas's.

"He's going to wake up if both of you keep fighting. You know what'll happen if we don't do this."

His words seemed to take affect, and the other two voices simultaneously shuddered.

I had to keep from shaking in my bed, and the ol' fight-or-flight was going off again. This _had_ to be a dream. In fact, it was probably almost down. Roxas would come wake me up at noon, and we'd eat a late breakfast, then go out to play by the beach. Yes, that's exactly what was going to happen. Pancakes seemed good enough right about now.

My thoughts almost made me believe that I was indeed dreaming, until I felt a pair of arms pluck me from my haven – blankets and all – only to throw me over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I really don't know how they managed to keep me ASLEEP while manhandling me like this. Honestly. But that was beside the point. The situation I was currently in wasn't exactly normal, to say the least. I was in a situation that could have been life or death. I could have been raped, stabbed, thrown into the ocean… The possibilities were really endless. These kinds of things tested even the brightest crayon in the box.

So when my reaction from my thoughts that flashed by in a matter of seconds was to let out a blood-curdling scream, I believe I was completely justified.

The person carrying me jerked and dropped me. I feel in a heap on the very uncomfortable, hard wood floor, the blankets around me falling off my head to reveal the three people in the room.

They all looked genuinely shocked. One was indeed Roxas, with his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. The tall man next to him I recognized easily. This had to be the oh-so famous Axel I heard so much about. He was obviously the one who'd been assigned to carry me, as he was clutching his ear and glaring icily at me with those viridian eyes. Heh. Oops? Served him right.

The other I had never seen in my life. His hair was _pink_. Frickin' _pink_! I know _my_ hair isn't exactly normal or anything, but my hair is not _pink_.

This would have been so much more humorous if they weren't trying to kidnap me.

--

A/N: Yet another fanfiction. This one is planned out, far more than my other ones. XD So, review, all that good stuff. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Adios.


	2. So Awkward

**Started: December 17, 2007**

**Finished: January 26, 2008**

--

The next passing events I don't even know how to describe.

I was never too good with words, so sue me.

Roxas sighed. Axel glared. Pinky wasn't even staring at me, but out my window instead. His expression was starting to scare the shit out of me.

"Let's go."

Were the two words Pinky muttered under his breath, which to me was a growl more than anything. It made my stomach twist, something unsettling birthing inside of it. It instantly made me want to become one with the wall I was backed up into. Everything but the two men and boy in front of him looked incredibly inviting, especially the door…

"Don't run, Dem." Roxas finally spoke. His ocean blue eyes were red, making him look tired. "We're only doing this for your own good. Please understand."

His words made me stop my unconscious inching for the door. He sounded… sincere enough. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that Roxas would never hurt me; he was probably the only friend I had at the time. But hell, that didn't stop me from being more nervous than fuck. And obviously cuss a lot. Other than that nervous habit, I began to tug at the sleeves on my shirt, pulling them over my arms in an edgy fit. They didn't seem long enough at the moment. "Roxas, please… You don't wanna hurt me, right…?" My words made Axel laugh.

"We aren't gonna hurt you." Roxas nodded to his words in agreement.

"Would you rather stay on this godforsaken island?"

Unsurprisingly enough, their words didn't comfort me. They actually put me off a bit more. How could I just leave? Sure, it sucked here… But I belonged here. I deserved to be here. I didn't deserve anything better than what I had, what I got.

Instead of my slow inching now, it became an all out dash for the door that was only a few inches away.

Pinky must have seen it coming.

Just as I pivoted on my foot for the door, he took something unknown to the back of my head.

Before I knew it, I was swimming in black yet again.

--

"_We're sorry, but your wife…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The baby will… but she…"_

"_You have to do something!"_

"…_nothing we can do."_

_-_

"…_All your fault!"_

--

Fuck.

Those dreams were never that graphic, were they? I bit my lower lip, still in a half-dazed state. I hated waking up from those. Instead of being my usual, bright self and running around making pancakes for Roxy, I would lie there and stare at the ceiling with blank eyes.

…Speaking of Roxas and ceilings.

This ceiling wasn't familiar, nor was it a ceiling at all. It was a dark red, a canopy of silk. I noticed this when I saw it attached to four bedposts. It was then that I noticed that this wasn't my bed. The canopy might have done it, or maybe it was the fact that it was pretty damn huge. And soft. There was even enough pillows to satisfy my needs. What kind of_fabric_ was this? God, it felt so good against my skin…

Well, instead of moping around, I guess I could start by figuring out where the hell I was.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. With said eyes, I took a look around, finding myself in a room only twice as big as my own, which wasn't much to begin with. But it was nice. On the wall opposite of this bed was a huge dresser, complete with a vanity mirror and everything. I also noticed that on one of the blank walls areas of the room was a box, that I figured had my stuff since on top of it was the box I had been playing with before I fell sleep the night before. Before my train of thought went to far off, there was a bang of the opening of the door, and I snapped my head to see what caused the disturbance.

In the doorway stood a short brunette with amazingly blue eyes, her face pretty. On said face was the most excited-looking smile in a long time, the grin there almost breaking said pretty face. She wore an overly baggy shirt that probably didn't even belong to her, and I couldn't see that she had anything on underneath, though I was hoping that she at least wore some shorts or something. Her blue eyes locked onto mine, and as if possible, they lightened.

"Hey! Guys! He's awake!" She called out, in an almost annoying high pitched voice. God, she was loud. She instantly twirled around, racing back to wherever she had come from, and left the door ajar.

Interesting.

I must have been busy from our encounter or something, because… I could have sworn the room was actually _moving_, like some sort or rocking motion. Aha. I finally cracked, didn't I?

My thoughts were interrupted when the brunette ran back into the room, onto my bed, and hugged me around the neck, rubbing her cheek against my own. I was stunned, and didn't move but she wasn't put off in the slightest.

"Oh my god! We've been waiting forever for you, and—Oh wait! I didn't tell you! My name's Selphie, and we have a lot of nice people on this boat, like Roxas and Axel and… Oh! But you met them already! Oh aha, yeah, I remember that now!"

Wait, back up. Boat?

I pried her away from me, her grin in place, as she seemed to be breathing heavily from talking so fast and running around. "B-boat?" I gulped out, leaving my hands on her shoulders in case she got any ideas to jump me again.

"Yeah!" She nodded quickly; once, twice, thrice. "Gee, ya really don't know a lot, do you? I bet you don't even know why you're he-…"

"Selphie, that's enough."

Before I had time to blink and turn myself from those pretty blue eyes, the girl who called herself Selphie was picked from the bed by a pair of strong arms and thrown over another boy (or man)'s shoulder. Said person had long, gorgeous silver hair, and a pair of aquamarine eyes to perfect his look. God. I was jealous.

"Sorry about that," he said, voice casual but suave and sexy at the same time. All the while he spoke, Selphie squirmed around on his shoulder and squealed much like a stuck pig to me. Somehow, the little bundle of sunshine managed to sound cute while she did it. "Selphie has a little bit too much energy for her own good. I'm Riku, by the way. You're Demyx, right?"

I could only nod dumbly.

"Ah. Well. We'll give you some time to…" He took the chance to look over my probably battered appearance. "…Clean yourself up. Then you can head out on deck." He jerked his head towards the door that remained open, before walking towards said door and without another word, left with the brunette waving wildly to me and shut the door.

I stared at the door for a long, hard minute. One minute turned to three, which turned to five, which turned to possibly ten minutes. And all I could do was stare at the door. After so long, I jumped out of the bed. My legs gave out on me, and I fell to the hard, wooden floor for half a second, but I regained my strength. My mind was processing one thing, and one thing only: Getting the hell off this boat.

I went to the wall of my room that had my stuff, picking up my music box. It was all I needed, all I had. I strode over to the door they had left from, standing in front of it before taking a death-breath. I could do this, I knew I could do this. I always had problems confronting people or problems; I guess my mother was the same way. I'd rather just be obliviously happy or falsely happy than be miserable because of something like that.

While holding my breath, I kicked open the door in what I hoped would seem a bit intimidating. Though when I saw the wooden dock, cleaned to perfection and the huge mast, the sails, every single part of this contraption called a boat that I found myself on, I found myself actually intimidat_ed_. The whole thing was huge, especially all the parts of the boat that I didn't know the name of. I wasn't smart when it came to those kinds of things.

So instead of looking like I was going to kick some ass, I stood there with eyes wide, jaw hanging open, looking quite dumbstruck. I don't know how long I stood there, five minutes, ten. I didn't even know what was going on at all until a laugh from the side of me sounded, or a chuckle.

Because of all the stories my mother told me when I was little, of pirates and monsters and such, I was afraid to advert my eyes to the one who had made the sound. She told me of their adventures, of man against monster, man against pirate. Pirates were like monsters too, she had said. They didn't have the look all the time, but deep inside, they sometimes acted worse than any monster, driven by their greed to obtain whatever treasures their heart desires. They never sought out true love, they merely treated it as if it were another treasure; there was always something better than it out there.

With a gulp, I managed to put enough of this behind me to call to the one out of my range of sight. I even closed my eyes, just in case something happened, something I didn't need to and didn't want to see. "Who are you?" I called out, voice shaky, "Where am I? Why am I here?"

The questions made my voice grow stronger with each passing word, but that didn't erase the fear I had or the urge I contained to just jump off the boat into the inevitably blue ocean that had been rocking it.

"I wouldn't worry so much about that now, Demyx. We do not mean to do you any harm."

The voice that met my ears was smooth, soft, and even softer than Riku's. It was undoubtedly male, a smart-sounding one at that. Pronouncing word, down to the letter, perfectly. It was almost musical. It soothed at the storm inside my stomach slightly, enough for me to turn and meet with the one whom this melodic voice belonged.

I had to bite back a smile. He didn't _look_ intimidating, actually. He had a small, strained smile. From that, I could tell he didn't offer such emotion easily. The corner's of his lips were barely turned up, and the muscle in them twitched in the slightest. Half of this smile though, was covered by a large lilac-silver bang, also covering one of his eyes. The one I could see was a sort of blue, with a little speckles of purple in it. Awkward. He appeared to be at least half a head shorter than I, though most were. I was told I was a bit tall.

"My name's Zexion," he introduced without me asking, probably from the confused expression I wore. "This ship," he moved a bare hand to gesture to said ship, "is mine."

Oh, that's all fine and dandy.

"Okay…" I began, slowly, my eyes moving from his one visible one to the floor. His small excitement was beginning to put me on edge. "…But why am I here?"

The smile that was there was hardened slightly, but it didn't change or remove itself from his soft features. He shifted ever so slightly, onto his other foot, his eyes examining me now. I felt even more nervous than before, and I broke the contact again to stare at a hole in the deck.

"No one told you?"

I shook my head, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind my ear.

"You're here because… I made you bring them. Roxas, Axel, and Marluxia, I mean." I heard his voice drop slightly, to an even softer one than before.

It seemed he was content on staying there, which annoyed me a deal. So I repeated my last question, voice quieter than before.

"That, is a long story," he said, picking his words carefully, "To make long stories short… you're here because you are to be my bride."

The last thing I remember was snapping my head up, eyes possibly wider than before as I stared at him, and then my world went black.

--

lol hay its zexy.

This took me forever, so sorry. SORRY! I need to work on my other billion fanfiction that I started that I NEED to get chapters for. I'm so sorry they take me forever to type! But school and such is keeping me oh-so busy. Forgive me! I hope to have the next chapter up sometime within the year 2008. Review to tell me what you think, okay? Because those are what motivate me to actually do better and write more. Many thanks!


End file.
